


Heated and Hungry

by Kinkmoose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Inflation, Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Stuffing, Weight Gain, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in Komui's lab has lasting effects on the young exorcist, namely feeling hungrier and hornier. Lenalee takes notice and runs with it. </p><p>A stuffing/smut fic suggested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Activity at the Order had come to a lull in the past few weeks. A strange relaxing lull that was not all that relaxing to one Allen Walker. He usually did not get impatient over such things and having time to wind down should have been a blessing. Yet it did not feel that way, more it felt as the calm before the powerful storm racking up stress on the white haired exorcist. The best way to combat stress was remained active and he did. Days were spent keeping himself sharp with training and not allowing himself to fall wayside by the unusual bout of peace just because the Noah and Akuma alike were not on the move.

The headquarters had all the room one could want or need to move about. He sparred on occasion where nothing else would call for use of his Innocence. Exercise did not have a place for the parasitic weapon in his arm. For such things it was an arm and nothing more, but inactivating it left him feeling too stagnate. When he was not training, he was reading making use of the massive library of the Order headquarters to gather information on something. He had raked over the collection before for answers to his own questions and failed to find anything of use. It did take time when nothing else was available to do and he was too tired to go about exercising.

By the second week Allen was bored. Excitement was limited to poorly thought out pranks by Lavi who dragged him in or told him, usually both, and at times he was dragged kicking and screaming to be part of some experiment on the behalf of Komui. Kanda was easy to avoid and only crossed paths with Allen to spar or during lunch with everyone else. The rest of order kept to their jobs sometimes handing out odd jobs to keep the exorcist busy.

Then there was Lenalee who seemed at times to be actively looking for him. It was not a bother as it was strange that he had become something of the target of her attention. Almost undivided attention he found when others were brushed off in favor of talking to him. That was the first strange thing in the drought of action as others soon followed.

Misfortune decided all that stagnation was not good for him and after being pulled into another scientific venture, Allen came face to face with the incident that drastically changed him in the coming day. Nothing about the day was odd besides the earlier encounter with Lenalee and her quick exit. Komui was at work again pulling Allen in against his better judgment to play test subject.

Harmless he had said about every vial and glass containing various colors and consistencies. Komui made claim others had tried his wondrous idea already and that Allen was next in line to give it a whirl. It looked like mad science and it smelt like mad science, but Komui's demeanor was somehow lacking in the department of madness that ought to have alarmed more than pacified the young exorcist. He was to drink one vial, a single vial, and follow up for results on how he felt. Begrudgingly Allen agreed reaching for the faint pink substance when disaster struck. There were plenty of things to put the blame on. The frantic entrance of a lab worker, the misstep made by Allen, Komui's rapid turn to the door, and the weak table leg wobbling under the weight of all those concoctions.

If it was one or all of them did not matter so much as the effect. Allen slipped backwards tossing the pink vial across the room and to scatter against the wall. The table stopped him from slipping further forward only to met his force with its force. One of the legs snapped and the concoctions rained down on the poor exorcist drenching him the bone. Yet he did not swallow it have the sense of shut his mouth tight before being rained upon at the very least .

The alarmed lab worker stood wide eyes where Komui lifted his glasses higher his nose like nothing happened at all. In a dry tone the scientist throw a few questions at Allen regarding his state of mind and body, all at the time felt fine, and the checked list of having not swallowed anything. Komui went on in optimism after the standard lab accident report was filed in short order while Allen stood there soaked. There was nothing dangerous about all those chemicals, which had been clarified repeatedly before Allen considered partaking in any experiment of his. He added the additional 'wasn't the first time' a mountain of concoctions rained down on someone including the very kind currently on Allen and nothing had happened to that person.

It somewhat improved his view on the accident that nothing would happen to him, nothing happened to the other person, and Komui was insistent on the matter. So Allen shrugged it off and went to take a bath, a long bath over the ordeal to make sure all of whatever all that was came off. 

Two strange incidents in one day was twice more than he needed. On his way toward taking a shower he was keen on calling it day afterward and skipping dinner to sleep off what happened. Chance or misfortune had other plans putting him in Lenalee's path, a standstill and bout of staring ensued until both of them chose to speak. Allen stopped allowing her to finish and apologize for writing him off earlier leading to a brief conversation caulking the third strange incident as incidents went for him. 

Allen was a young man, but he was a respectable young man unlike some of the more lecherous members of the order. The fact he was looking took him by surprise. He had before when it came to Lenalee in passing glances or by accident. This time he was actively looking noticing a striking feminine charm he managed to ignore in part before. She had soft curves about her, none too small or too large, and the length of her legs would draw anyone's attention

His shift in attention was quick to fix itself to look upon her face and not get caught staring. When he did, he was met a hint of pink, narrowed eyes, and a smile. The sight made a knot in his stomach and a heat rise in his loins. Papers fell taking Allen out of the moment and then right back in as Lenalee bent over picking them up. Her short skirt rose higher and uniform tightened about her body's curves. Blood rushed to his member and before she could stand, he was dismissing himself bewildered by what had happened.

Alone and left to his own devices in the shower, the flustered exorcist undressed finding himself hard and erect. He could not erase the image from his head or filling in the blanks of what her body looked like without that pesky uniform. His left arm braced the shower wall as his right wrapped up his cock to stroke slowly. Speed picked up as images of Lenalee under him panting and moaning filled his head. Release came with a burning white to his vision and weak final strokes to stimulate further. It left him a panting mess under the warm water still holding his cock slick with cum. The usual guilt was absent, he knew it was absent and replaced with relief. A momentary relief for a burning desire that did not pass easy.

It did not pass the second time he jacked off and by the third he was more stable minded to continue his shower as normal. Water pulled the scent of whatever concoction drenched his body and sent it down the drain. Desires did not, lingering on his mind faint as the blush on Lenalee's cheeks.

Afterward he found himself hungry, hungrier than usual putting the notion of calling it a night away in order to grab something to eat. Few inhabited the cafeteria at that hour removing the wait in line. The amount ordered and took surprised the cooking staff that had by then were very use to Allen's relentless hunger. The plates were numerous consisting of a mix of meats, pastas, vegetables, soups, and desserts. The entirety was eaten in short order to make up for his parasitic Innocence leaving him inattentive to the amount he had eaten.

By the time Lenalee entered sans uniform and in civilian clothing, Allen had three platters of food left and halted when she came in. His heart was racing, his palms clammy, and face burning all from the incident earlier and what he had done to deal with it moments later. Of course she took a seat near him bearing an innocent smile and the scent of lavender in her damp shoulder length hair. 

"Looks like you're hungrier than usual." She said in an amused tone poking at her food and keeping her gaze locked there. He did feel hungrier than usual, but it was not that strange he thought.

"It's been...a long day." He answered absently picking at what was left and would feed four. "What about you?"

"Me? It's been...fine. Good really." The amusement in her tone faded to uncertainty giving way to a curious look from Allen. The rest of the conversation was light as he went on eating coming to finish nearly the same time as Lenalee. He felt full and comfortable sinking into his chair unaware the larger serving had done some damage. A muted laugh stirred him, head tilting at Lenalee unsure what the laughter was for until his hands fell to rest on his stomach. He was round, stuffed and round with the slightest of rises of his white shirt.

"Think you've had enough?" She chimed in still smiling, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment he'd make a pig of himself and that it showed. She continued to stare setting her chin on one hand as if to admire his gluttony. "Mhm...it's kinda cute though." The words flow and red crept across her face where the spoken words were meant to remain in her head. "I-I mean it isn't so bad! Someone might find it cute!" She stammered for words to cover her tracks, but they were too deep to cover with a few extra words.

Extra described Allen at the moment to sitting and staring blank lost as to what Lenalee was saying. He heard her right from the get go. A gentle jab and then cute. She did say cute and the urge to suck in was a little less.

"Cute? I guess some people do, but it'll vanish. I burn so much so fast you know?" Fake laughter ended his agreement and covering of Lenalee's one too many words. Embarrassed and stuffed to his gills, this wasn't how he wanted to met her again after the thoughts he had in the shower. 

"That's right, you do. I bet you feel stuffed." There she was again staring and smiling. It wreaked Allen's mind, but nearly as much as her question. "Can I...feel it?" It was meek as an attempt to either hide the question or not to let anyone else know.

Allen gave a hesitant nod, hands failing to remain still as she glanced about before setting her right hand on his small mound. The sensation sent a spark up his spine and the soft press into him strengthened it. Lenalee was touching him, albeit in an unusual way, but touching him in a rather intimate way by how it felt. 

"It's soft, but it's sorta hard to." She stated factually going about what little space the bump took to press in. Allen could feel the steam rolling from ears from what she was doing, an unwanted reaction stirring by touch and words. "Does it hurt? There's pressure right?" She was looking back him with the inquiry and what he could only assume was genuine interest. An interest he really did not want to have while pressing into him like that.

"Yea, it does. I mean it has pressure...and it kinda hurts." Like he was over ripe fruit. The poking and prodding did not cease and gave rise to an erection pressing up against the helm of his pants. He was not full yet, but he was long before looking for a reason to make her stop. "Lenalee...could you stop...please?" Faint and weak unsure his voice would reach her.

It did, too late. As her hand withdrew eyes caught sight of his stiffening erection. A sight that lingered and went unspoken of, but Allen knew she saw it, and the expression she bore afterward was eerily the same as the one hours ago when she noticed him looking. "Try not to overdo it next time Allen, otherwise...you'll end up with a belly." She gave another look over stood with tray in hand. "Good night if we don't cross paths again." With that she was gone making it his turn to stare and be glad her older brother was not near.

The incident left him hard and too embarrassed to get up, even without the stuffed gut. Lenalee's words lingered and more so the way she had looked at him in the manner that was not innocent as her gaze used to appear. He had too much on his plate to think about why and how, the other plates empty at the very least. Finally when he calmed down, he made a quick exit not offering to help clean up and avoid anyone catching sight of his gluttonous venture.

He fared well in avoidance getting to his room and entering it with a long sigh of relief. The first thing he did was lock his door, second to undo his pants to allow for more breathing room. Thinking back he did not see how he ate so much and did not feel it filling him so tight. His thoughts were not on food alone at the time, but even then it was hard to miss something like that.

Plopping on the bed Allen came in better view of the after effects of what he had eaten thanks to his long standing mirror. His normally thin and narrow waist was bloated out about his lower abdomen, all the food concentrated there looking odd against the rest of his usual appearance. A longer look took Lenalee’s words of cute to heart as he admired himself in the mirror and by looking below at his rounded gut. It was not long before the adjoined thoughts of how she glanced at what was lower than his belly took hold.

She seemed focused on both and the flushed heat that had been torturing him all day returned to his face. Allen huffed and fell back into his bed stripped to his underwear. Even with the mirror’s image not mocking him, he could feel how stuffed he was. It was not particularly painful, but it was hurting in a dull ache. Worse still were the thoughts of things said during his meal swirling about his heated head. He groaned and flipped over away from the mirror and putting his head in his arms.

It did not help. Nothing probably would and his attempts to curb it felt futile for something he was typically good at ignoring. Taking another shower was definitely a bad idea, but cooling off seemed right before hand. His back was against the wall balancing his new center of gravity, left arm rubbing the bump over his belly getting the same sparks it had when Lenalee touched him. His right was at his shaft stroking slow and stopping when he felt the familiar shift of getting too close. This time he did not hide his moans giving up and hoping the noise of water would drown them from anyone catching ear. He knew he was speaking, broken gasp of how it felt under the imagination it was not his hands feeling of him.

Lenalee’s name poured off his shaking lips when he edged himself past the brink. The hand rubbing his belly held to it as he came releasing the pent of frustration the day and recent hours had accumulated. He again was left panting and wiped of energy, cold water falling over him and his suddenly sore muscles. He took time to wash in the lack of energy and dried off half halfheartedly before throwing himself into his bed. Sleep hit hard where not even his thoughts could prevent him from passing out and he slept well into the next morning.

...

It had been a week to the day and Allen could not deny the differences felt. His rampant sexual appetite had hit a peak and was not tapering off. He tried forcing the lust back doubling his physical activities until they wore him to his bones. Course a different hunger surfaced in place of it for food. From lust to gluttony in a matter of hours. The exchange did not bother him bar the times Lenalee decided to visit or eat right along side him.  
At times like that both sins were bombarding him in full. Much as he fought both, the smiles and flustered looks of Lenalee lulled him into a sense of false peace. She had to have been aware of the effect she had on him. She was not blind to anything and his indulgences were blatantly obvious. The day to a week she started encouraging him to eat a bit more and followed up with rubbing his stuffed stomach. It was mid-morning when the stuffing session came to an end leaving the remains of plates all about the long table. 

He stuffed wholly and fully, tiny groans escaping his lips as she rubbed his distended stomach pushing tight against his shirt. She looked ecstatic in her own muted way at the day's damages. The dust of pink had taken to a darker shade in red, something Allen was caught staring at much as he was the rest of her. Watching her and gorging out took its toll, pants getting tight as his shirt.

She took notice, just like she had before. Her eyes were half lidded and gaze steady on his growing erection. He could not demand his body to stop. All he could do was sit there and burn bright under the Lenalee's gaze.

"Lenalee I-" The hand rubbing him went lower making a slight brush with the tent in his pants. He gasped alerting some of the closer patrons of the cafeteria before waving his hand to say it was nothing. Only it was not. It was too much.

"Hm, Allen?" She started returning her hand to his belly muting him from further talk. "Do you not feel well after eating so much? You look awfully bloated." She chimed coming closer to her ear. "I'm not feeling so well myself. In fact, I feel very warm."


	2. Chapter 2

His mind was cycling for a reason why. Anything to justify this sudden turn of events. Allen had vague notions of why Lenalee was happy to spend meals together and spur him on to eat past his usual capacity. Yet this was above and behind. Nothing suggestive about this much as it was plain to see her intent seeing how she took his head began leading them back to his room.

She liked watching him eat too much. Given how unwell and warm she said she felt, he began to more than assume it was greater than liked. Hindsight put it under a light that made sense, but something so niche had to come from somewhere; she did not just like him stuffed to the gills and that was it. 

Dwelling on the matter as any other male would of be ridiculous. Here he was being dragged to his room to let off heat and do more than get felt up under the table. Rather his belly getting felt up under the table. The ache seemed to ping with each stop marking the day as a new level of stuffed, his belly distended out and riding his shirt up by the slightest left.

Then they past his room. It was done in such a nonchalant manner he had not noticed until the door began shrinking out of his view. If they were not going there, then where?

“Uh, Lenalee… we past my room…” He was almost scared to bring it up, the pull on his arm strong and demanding. She wanted him somewhere and his say in where appeared pointless to bring up.

“I know. There are other rooms below. Secluded ones.” The blend of playfulness and edge spikes his heart rate. She knew what she was doing. Surely that was it, but what she had in store beyond what he deemed lewd was beyond him, which at this point was a welcome thought despite his entire upbring saying otherwise.

Breath weakened in having to carry the extra weight around, beads of sweat starting on his brow as they made more their way lower and lower. It might have been minutes into half an hour before their pace slowed, the events transpiring before hand a long blur. It also about then she began to speak up, tone unsure and walk a bit slower.

“I heard you were in an accident at the labs.” She put out there casting a glance and smile back, her cheeks still flushed and eyes bright. “Brother gave you clean bill of health though right?”

“Mhm, he did-” In fact he was pretty certain that Allen was fine. The accident was nothing drastic, a couple of concoctions spilled over on him and soaked him to the bone. It smelt odd, but nothing odder than what the lab generally did. All that occurred that day was reevaluated and replayed picking apart what was unusual. How it had not clicked before was shocking and blindingly stupid to just ignore, his eyes widening and lips curling into a frown.

“Wait, how did you know about that.” A diversion as the effects began to make sense. It was those damn potions! Allen knew it, something was in those vials and the effects were physically present; those being his erection and stuffed stomach. What good was a drug that made someone horny and hungry anyways he scuffed internally changing his expression when Lenalee looked back.

“Word travels and… maybe I know a bit about what happens.” He was not going to fall for his own ignorance again, she definitely knew something. Komui mentioned to Allen had not been the first to get hit with a mix of that concoction, but the chance that other person was Lenalee was limited. There would have been someone keeping tabs on her twenty four hours a day. In all likelihood it would have been Komui himself, yet neither happened as Allen saw or knew of.

There was too the very pressing matter of her lack of ravenous appetite. She had not eaten more than usual having spent nearly every meal right beside him and even if she had done it in secret, there were no results resting on her mid torso. In fact, she was slender as ever bar the curves he had become highly susceptible to. Especially those legs he though clearing his throat and returning to his barrage of questions.

“So, what do you know?” He asked getting the question out right as they came to a stop to a large wooden door.

“Plenty, but before I really do answer-” She broke the sentence sort escorting him those last couple of feet in the room. Electric lanterns adorned the corners illuminating the room in decent lighting, a large bed against the wall with pillars of wood rising from the ends feeding to a overhanging set of fabrics. All nice and borderline luxurious, which lead to the question why it was here in the first place.

“When higher up members visit, they don’t care for the same rooming we get so… some strings were pulled.” That answered everything about why. Allen stood holding his left upper arm perplexed and trying to not laugh at the obscurity that led him down this path. 

“Okay, we’re here now and I’m pretty sure what’s coming next… just not why... “ The rambling was hushed by a kiss sudden and rough. He kisses back hearing the inner voice of how wrong it was after the fact and ignoring against his better, well, anything. Lenalee pulled back slow, eyes beaming and smirk dangerous. Fingers walked from the under swell of his belly up over the strain of his shirt.

“Because I was hit by the same stuff- well not exactly the same, but similar.” False security failed even with the calm normal voice put on. This was the Lenalee he knew, besides the palm resting on his gut. “Meaning that heat and need you’ve been feeling isn’t exclusive…” She added riddled with an embarrassed expression and prevailing smirk.

“So not the hunger… just the… ah, arousal?” A curt nod answered and the hand drifted off of him, the ache coming back from the lack of pleasant rubbing.

“Somewhat… it’s more than that though Allen, it’s more… a heat.” He blinked when the inferred did not add up. “Mating heat, Allen… I think- I think that’s why I’ve been on you about eating so much… it looks good on a mate… I guess…” From Allen’s point of view it was proven rather than a simple guess.

“Then why didn’t you… do something about it? Tell your brother- er, someone that could help?” It was not an attempt to backpedal out of the situations. They were a bit too far gone and the prevailing gut set things in motion. His head shook slowly, arm fall down, and voice of reason having a time saying no to anything more than that kiss. Hormones demanded more to the point it was an instinctive draw. 

To be frank, he did not know what to expect as an answer. Words perhaps were at the top of the list as probability went, but another kiss was second. The rough handling was not. Neither was pulling him to the bed and forcing him to it, his back laid out forcing his stomach up. Her hands ran across the strained fabric before leaning down and setting a kiss on it.

“I didn’t want to.” Lenalee said honest and light while giving tugs to set him up on the bed. He crawled back sitting at a angle on the enormous pillows, pale face on fire at the assertiveness. “I liked the feeling, I liked wanting you.” She slid back into the seductive tone that was being less foreign over time. Licking her lips, she dove back in on him taking his lips and peppering him with kisses.

Allen gave up. Or he took initiative. It depended on the lighting and what angle someone looked in on this, but for him at the time being it was the right choice. His body made it the right choice yanking breath and pants. Both his hands circled around her making their way from her shoulders to her skirted back giving a squeeze, a soft yelp was earn and a pull at his lips.

His stomach still ached, the contents stuffed tight and in movement growing restless. Either she read his mind or something came to her mind as she lifted off him. Deft fingers picked at his pants slipping his belt out. The zipper and button followed freeing his cock for a teased squeeze. Precum dribbled forth and a sharp line of fire hit his back.

His sensitivity was at a high Allen realized to some agony. There would be no hold back or enjoying this for long, though the overall was not diminished. Another teasing stroke cast his head back tossing his white hair.

“You really need release don’t you?” Sarcasm was never a response he gave toward Lenalee, but it was begging for it with this treatment. He was hushed when his underpants were slipped off his erection leaving it to the air. Relief came by way of no restraints, though nothing about the ache for release and in his gut.

“Please…” He grumbled, blinded by annoyance and need. She complied fast and in an unexpected manner. Suddenly his member’s head was enveloped by warmth and wetness, her lips taking him in and then out with a pop. Words caught in his throat as she went back down on him taking in more of his shaft. Sensitivity got the better of him, precum leaking faster until he climaxed in a great volume. He could only watch with half lidded eyes as she swallowed a great deal of it down, some slipping from her lips.

Dazed and thoroughly pleased, he watched her sit up and wipe her mouth clean. The usual happened below, his cock failing to soften any despite release. It took more than one round and the shifting Lenalee was doing suggested she knew, her skirt lifted revealing her undershorts as she picked at them.

The tight nature of the fabric left little to the imagination, but seeing the skin without the cover was memorizing. His stare was admired with narrowed eyes as her thumb sank under the waistband of her panties, the crotch wet from the same drugs stirring him into heated need. She crawled back over him positioning them by hand, his length guided closer to her folds.

They were both nothing but pants. Words forgotten in favor of more animalistic responses. As his tip braced her folds and slipped inside, she shuddered and had to hold to the bed until the convulsions faded. The same sensitivity was affecting her yanking a mischievous smile from Allen.

“You’re really sensitive to… the same stuff...hah-” More of him entered her wrapping him in tight warmness. The first few thrust were long and drawn out, her eyes shut and stability low. A proper opportunity to do some teasing of his own, one hand bracing her side and other sneaking between them to brush her clit. 

The results were immediate. Shudders erupted and her mouth was a gap. The rocking motion made on his cock was of no slack either pulling small gasp out. Allen refused to slip to fair and applied more rhythm by his fingers.

“Al-Allen… that’s too- too much.” She groaned arching forward. “No fair…” The fumbled words pry a smirk and the placement of her hands to his stuffed stomach wiped it off. A new sensation rose, sensitivity skyrocketing again as he orgasmed from the slight rubbing of his belly. It pushed her over the edge as well, the both of them shaking in delight and breathing fast.

Lust still tugged at them as air became abundant. The stares were embarrassed and yearning leaving it up to him to speak up first.

“Can we keep going?” He skipped past any timidness, Lenalee nodding and leaning in to kiss him.

“Yes… until this fades off… your belly… is really… attractive… a well fed mate means a good provider…” She muttered at odds with what her body was wanting. They were not animals, both conscious of what was happening and having fought it days on end deciding that accepting this was better. Plus she really did like his belly quite a bit. Further rubbing came rising his shirt up to the right pale skin stretched over the few days of stuffing. 

“Mate?” Allen huffed in question aware it would be set aside once friction kicked back in. An affirmation with a short nod added the clear answer she liked it, but mate held serious weight. The seedling of the idea was set by the phrase harder than anything else, chemicals reacting and the heat rising in his loins for another round.

“Yes, mate.” She rocked against him restraining the want to shiver. The simple motion picked up setting them to panting and pawing at each other as the friction built. He could feel himself teter toward the edge of release and more, the exploring hands across his stomach unbelievable in how good they felt.

“C-come on… Allen-” Allen perked up from the muddled thoughts at the tone. Lenalee sounded almost pitiful, edging on begging. “Please… I- I want… to be pregnant.” There was an undeniable whine to her last few words, his eyes tight and hands holding her as pleasure spiked in another orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally planned to end at part two, but I'm unsure where to end it at honestly. Suggestions welcome for what should be that last chapter. As always comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two on the way and comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
